


Light

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never be good enough to touch the light that is Kurosaki Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

He has never understood his effect on people. The way he pulls people toward him like some kind of sun and forces them to gravitate around him. Byakuya, Zaraki, Grimmjow, the entirety of Soul Society really. Even Aizen has been affected by Ichigo's unconscious attraction, abandoning his plans and creating a truce with Yamamoto merely because the teenager had asked that he do so. Others don't understand why Aizen had folded so easily, but I know. Because in that room, with their swords locked and reiatsu raging around them, Ichigo had declared that all of Aizen's so called reasons were bullshit and he should stop being a complete dick and just be King of Hueco Mundo instead of wasting lives in the war. And when Aizen had agreed, Ichigo had smiled.

Right then, Aizen was lost. It didn't matter if he'd agreed as a distraction or really meant it, he would stay true to his word till the end of time if it meant Ichigo would smile again. I watched that realization settle over my captain, watched him fall hopelessly under Ichigo's charm just like everyone else. Just like me.

I watch from the shadows, marveling at how easily the teenager has everyone at his beck and call without even realizing it. In the years since Aizen declared an end to the war the amount of followers Ichigo walks around with has almost doubled. Stark has started making a point to nap wherever he knows Ichigo will be, and Halibel seems to have started taking care of Nel purely to ease Ichigo's worry over her. The vizard have become frequent visitors to the teenager's new home in Soul Society, on the pretense of making sure he still has his hollow in check, though that doesn't seem to be fooling anyone but Ichigo.

All I can think is that whatever plans he used to have, if Yamamoto ever tries to turn against Ichigo now he'd have a total rebellion on his hands.

Still, Ichigo doesn't notice. He doesn't see the love clearly reflected in Orihime's eyes, he doesn't see the way Abarai follows him around like a puppy, begging for attention, and he doesn't see the way Grimmjow and Abarai have started glaring behind his back, cat against dog. He is oblivious to the way that the shinigami, vizards, arrancars, and humans alike parade around him, so obvious and yet so unseen. It's funny how there's this giant competition over the teenager that he's not even aware of. Yoruichi and Urahara have even started a betting pool – but then again from what I understand they run pools on _everything_ – on who will finally end the competition.

In other words, who will be the one to claim the prize, Ichigo.

Renji and Grimmjow are high on the list right now, with Stark, Byakuya and Aizen only slightly behind. There are many other choices to bet on, and people have laid down their money on everyone from the younger Kuchiki to Izuru. There are even a few bets on me, or so I hear, though that only makes me laugh. No, Ichigo would never notice me, we're too different. He is the light, the hero of Soul Society, the older brother of two sisters, the righteous and good and pure. And me? I'm the dark, the traitor, the snake, the twisted and sadistic and corrupt. We live in the same world, but he is far too high to see me even if he looked.

No, I will never own that light. I am only the thing watching from the shadows, and I would never dare to reach out and clasp a hand around the sun that shines and pulls us all in like flies to honey. I'm not good enough, and I never will be.


End file.
